The Deal with James
by Mercurial Fire
Summary: Lily tells James that she loves a guy who doesn't like her back. James makes a deal. If she tells the guy and he rejects her, James will do whatever she says, without complaints. But Lily loves James...
1. The Deal

AN: This is my first fanfic, so sorry for mistakes

Disclaimer: I'm not J.K. and all these wonderful characters belong to her.

* * *

The Deal with James

Lily sat in front of the fire in the Heads' common room frustrated with herself. This was the fifth day in a row that she couldn't stop thinking about James when she was supposed to concentrate on her homework.

She sighed as she realized she couldn't get any more work done tonight. James was on her mind often lately and she knew why. Lily had recently sorted out her feelings for the head boy, and she was in love with him.

They had become friends at the beginning of the year because of their positions of head boy and girl. They started studying together when they realized that James was excelling in Transfiguration and Lily needed help. Lily was excelling in Charms and James needed help there.

After they started studying together, they started hanging out more in their free time. Lily realized most of the pranks they pulled were lighthearted and funny even for the victim. She also realized that she had really hurt James's feelings in 6th year. He had asked her out sincerely once a month instead of once a day, but she denied him cruelly.

Now she wishes that she had accepted. She apologized to James about one particular incident when she had rejected him especially harshly, and he accepted the apology. From that point on, Lily saw what a great person he was and she slowly fell in love.

What was driving Lily crazy now was the uncertainty over whether or not he still liked her because she was convinced he didn't like her as more than a friend.

Lily sighed again and picked up her books. She stood up and moved toward her room when the portrait hole opened.

Lily stopped against her better judgment and turned around to look at the head boy.

He stepped in exhaustedly and dropped all his bags on the ground. James glanced around the room and saw Lily about to go to sleep.

"Hey, Lily."

"Hey," she said shyly.

He plopped onto a couch and patted the seat next to him.

"I'm tired," she replied even as she walked towards him.

"What's making my lilyflower tired?" James questioned.

"Nothing," she replied quickly. She put her books on the table and sat down next to him.

"That sounds like something. Maybe a bad grade?"

"NO! My grades are fine, thank you."

"Hmmm. This requires heavy thought." James pretended to put on a thinking cap.

"A girl problem?"

"No," She decided to confess part of her problem to him. "Actually I have a boy problem."

James raised his eyebrows. "A boy? I was close, but how could a simple boy have my Lily going to sleep at seven?"

"Well…I think I love him, but he doesn't feel the same way."

"Lily, any guy would be crazy not to like you. You're intelligent, funny, beautiful…" James looked her in the eyes. "Any guy would love you."

Lily looked away from James's eyes. "Any guy except him. I'm sure of it."

"How sure? Because now I want to bet. I want to bet that whoever you love feels the same way. If he doesn't, I'll do whatever you ask me to for a whole month."

_If I tell him, he might reject me, and we won't be friends anymore. _That was a painful thought.

_But maybe...he might like me back? No, I was too cruel to him in the past. I deserve this heartbreak. If I hadn't been so cruel in 6__th__ year when he changed, maybe his feelings wouldn't have changed._

_But if he has to do whatever I say, could I make him go out with me? _

_I wouldn't want our first date to be forced, though. I don't want any of our dates to be forced. I want him to want me of his own free will._

James waved his hand in front of Lily's face. "Lily, did you hear what I said?"

"Only one month?" she asked jokingly.

"Ok, I would do whatever you said without complaining until the end of the year," James said.

"You would do whatever I said, when I said it, without complaining?" she asked incredulously.

"Yep. And all you have to do is ask the guy if he likes you," he explained.

Lily looked at him suspiciously. "What do you get if the guy likes me and you're right?"

He smiled at her gently. "I get the satisfaction of knowing that you're happy and not crying your eyes out while I'm at quidditch practice."

"I was not crying, and I resent that stereotype. Girls don't always cry after the guy," she argued.

James glanced at her with a bored expression. "Lily, I can see right through you. Don't try to change the subject. Do you agree to my deal?"

_If he doesn't like me, could I deal with it? Life would be so different if James wasn't there for me._

_I never realized how much I depend on him. How much I love him._

"James," she sighed. "This is a huge deal to me. If the guy rejects me, I'll be heartbroken, and then it doesn't matter what you do. I have to think about this."

"Lily, listen to me! This guy won't reject you. You're liked as a friend by all the guys except the Slytherins…" James trailed off. A thought seemed to hit him.

"Lily," he said slowly. "Do you like a Slytherin?" Another thought seemed to hit him.

"Do you love Snape?" he asked quietly, looking down.

Lily was shocked into replying. "No! He's not a Slytherin or Snape." She shuddered.

"Snape betrayed me worse than anyone else ever has, and I can't forgive him," she confessed softly.

James looked like he understood what she was talking about. "I'm sorry, Lily. But you need to learn to trust again. Whoever you like will at least give you a chance if he isn't a Slytherin."

"James, there are some guys you don't understand. There are some who won't date me."

"I'll give you time to think. But if you tell him and he is gay or stupid, I will hold up my end of the deal. Whatever you say, whenever you say, without complaints." James yawned and looked at the clock.

"I'm going to shower and go to sleep. Goodnight, Lily," he said looking at her thoughtful expression. "Don't wear yourself out over this bum who's bothering you."

He stood up and walked toward the stairs.

"Thanks, James. Goodnight."

When he was gone, Lily picked up her books and went to her room.

* * *

AN: My first fanfic! It will probably only be one or two more chapters. YAY!

Please review and constructive criticism is always needed.


	2. Considering

Disclaimer: J.K. owns all the characters, but the plot is mine!!

_There are some who won't date me._

That one line had been bothering James for weeks.

Ever since Lily had confessed that, James had been searching for the answer. _Why wouldn't a guy date Lily?_

He had gone through the _Gay, maybe. But Lily would know better than that, right? But... It fits! He's GAY!_

Then the _Or maybe it's because he's taken! _Yeah_... That works too!_

And finally, the _Maybe she's gay! NOOOO! I'm going crazy._

Now James had all but given up. He was sitting on a couch in the common room and he glanced around for an idea, and his eyes landed on Remus who was studying at a table in the corner.

_REMUS! _James had a flash of insight as he realized that Remus wouldn't go out with Lily. And it was because Remus had a friend who was totally and publicly in love with Lily!

_Who else do I know who is publicly in love with Lily?_

James sat in silent contemplation as he racked his brain for anyone. After half an hour, all he could come up with was Snape, but all of Snape's friends are from Slytherin.

_That eliminates all of them! Lily said it wasn't a Slytherin._

Another half hour passed, and James slowly realized the only person publicly in love with Lily was himself.

His heart sunk as he realized that meant Lily loved one of his friends. One of his closest, loyal friends.

James was sure it wasn't Peter. Lily was polite to him, but she never spent time with him voluntarily.

It might be Remus, but Lily had tried and succeeded in setting Remus up with her friend, Samantha.

That left only one loyal friend.

Sirius.

James's heart twisted in anguish. He had gone over all the possibilities. The guy might still be gay or taken, but Sirius made the most sense.

Lily didn't want to tell him because he would give her a chance. A two week long chance. That is the exact amount of time Sirius gives to each girl who professes her love for him.

Then they would break up. With Lily, James had no doubt the breakup would be polite and courteous, but they would still break up after two weeks.

Sirius.

James's stomach erupted in jealousy for the man he adopted as his brother.

A bell started tolling, and it tore James away from his thoughts. He stood up, looked around, and realized that it was time for dinner.

"James."

He stiffened and walked over to the table she was sitting at.

"I was watching you," she looked down embarrassed. "Sorry if that's creepy, but you were grimacing and flinching. Were you having a bad dream?"

James sat down next to her and looked her in the eyes. "A nightmare."

Lily put her hand on his shoulder. She noticed that he tensed at the contact.

"Do you want to talk about it?" she questioned softly.

"No," he sighed. "Let's go to dinner."

"Ok," she agreed, and she took his hand.

They left the common room in silence, but Lily couldn't stand walking in silence.

"James, are you ever angry with me when you think of sixth year?"

James looked startled at her question. "No! Of course not. It wasn't your fault that I was arrogant and annoying."

"But in sixth year, you had changed. And I still treated you like crap," Lily insisted.

"It's fine, Lily. I have no hard feelings and I'm not angry with you when I think of sixth year."

They reached the bottom of the stairs and James stopped and turned Lily around.

Their eyes connected and James casually asked, "Do you want to sit with us, Lily?"

He saw the hesitation in her eyes before she accepted. That was the last sign he needed to prove that the guy she loved was a Marauder.

Lily and James separated hands and sat down next to the rest of the Marauders.

All throughout dinner, James tried to laugh and be lighthearted, but he knew that he was in a noticeably bad mood. He couldn't help but notice all the looks Lily and Sirius shared, all the times they laughed together.

James excused himself and was leaving when Lily, Remus, Peter, and Sirius had an argument about who should go after.

"Sirius," Lily nominated.

"What!" Sirius exclaimed.

"He was mad at you, I think. Therefore, you should go smooth things out," she explained.

"I agree," Remus said bluntly.

"Me too," Peter chimed in.

"Fine."

Sirius reluctantly ran off after James and caught up to him halfway up the stairs. Sirius grabbed James's shoulder and swung him around so they were facing each other.

"Prongs, what's wrong?" Sirius asked in a low voice.

James tried to shake off Sirius's hand, but Sirius tightened his grip. "I don't want to talk about it now," James sighed. He ran his hand through his hair and continued, "Give me a few days to think on it, and I'll tell you, ok?"

"Fine, James." Sirius released his grip with a curious expression on his face. "Won't you at least tell me what it's about?"

"Lily," James muttered as he turned around.

Immediately the expression on Sirius's face changed from curious to troubled. Lily and James were friends now and they were on good terms. They had come down to dinner together. That was a good sign, right?

Sirius turned around and jogged down the stairs. When he got to the Great Hall, he strolled back to his seat and winked at a group of Hufflepuff girls who were staring at him. They burst out in giggles just as Sirius sat down.

He glanced at Lily who was eating silently and asked, "Is there something up with you and James?"

Lily gagged and wiped her mouth. "Did he say there was?"

"He said that you were the cause of the problem that's bothering him."

Lily frowned and said, "I'll talk to him later."

* * *

AN: I won't update again until I have 10 reviews, so review!!

P.S. I don't care if all ten are from the same person ;)


	3. The New Deal

Last Chap! I really loved writing this! I hope you enjoy it.

Disclaimer: All the characters belong to J.K.

* * *

Lily fumed as she stomped up the stairs.

_James says it's my fault? What have I done wrong?_

When she reached the Head's rooms, she stomped in angrily.

"James!" she yelled. "Get down here!"

James stumbled out of his room. "What's wrong? Where's the fire?"

He looked around and spotted a very angry Lily. _Uh-oh._

When Lily saw James, she visibly changed from angry to depressed. "What did I do wrong? Why am I the reason you're feeling horrible?" she asked sadly.

James sat down on the couch in front of the fire and motioned for Lily to sit down. He waited until she did, and he responded, "It's nothing you did, but something I figured out."

James frowned and looked at her. "I know who you like, Lily."

Lily's heart beat faster in anticipation. _Does he love me too? He might!_

But then James finished his thought. "And I think you were right not to tell him. I'm sorry, but I don't think he loves you back."

And that was the exact moment that Lily knew would follow her to the grave. Her heart shattered, and it was made all the worst by her false hope that he loved her back.

She came back to reality as she realized that James was still talking.

"…end of the deal and do whatever you say."

"What did you say, James? I'm sorry but I kind of spaced out," she looked at the fireplace instead of his face.

James looked concerned as he said, "I was just saying that I'm still willing to keep my end of the deal and do whatever you say."

Lily sighed and stood up. "It's fine, James. There's no need, and I don't want you doing this out of guilt." _Guilt that he broke my heart_ she thought but didn't say.

She turned toward her room when James stood up and grabbed her arm. She tensed at the contact but turned to face him anyway.

"It's not guilt, Lily. I just want to keep my half of our deal." James was confused with her choice of words. Why would he feel guilty?

Lily felt a stab of anger. _He doesn't even feel guilty that he broke my heart?_

"Just let it go, James. Besides, I technically didn't fulfill my end of the deal anyway." Lily tried to pry off James's fingers as he tightened his grip.

James searched Lily's face for a clue about why she looked so angry. "Lily, what's wrong? Why are you mad at me?"

Lily laughed without humor. "Why am I mad at you? Are you kidding me?" she smiled tightly and continued, "Why would I be mad at a guy who broke my heart and said he felt no guilt over it? Why don't you tell me, James?"

James was shocked into letting go of her arm. As she ran up the stairs and into her room, James was hit with the full impact of her words. _She loves me? She said she loves me!_

_What about Sirius? She never loved him! I was wrong, and I just broke her heart,_ James realized.

_I've got to go apologize!_ He thought urgently.

"Lily!" he yelled up the stairs. "Lily, please come down, we've had a misunderstanding."

In the safety of her room, Lily was crying her eyes out. _He just admit that he doesn't love me. And he didn't feel any guilt! _

The full impact of what she just did was hitting Lily, and it hit her hard. _I can't believe that I actually told him. I kept it a secret for so long. And I probably ruined our friendship. Now we'll be awkward every time we're together._ That thought wrenched at her heart.

_But I still love him. No matter what he does, I'll always love him._

James was shouting something at her. All Lily could make out was "Come down."

She reluctantly stood up and wiped the tears off her face. Lily quickly cast a charm to remove all traces of tears from her face.

After she opened the door, James said, "Lily, I'm sorry, but there's been a misunderstanding"

She glared at him, "You should be sorry."

James winced and said, "Please come down here."

Lily took note of his expression and decided to listen to him in spite of what he did to her.

She came down slowly. When she reached the bottom of the stairs, she stayed up one step. "What is this misunderstanding, James?" she asked softly, looking at her feet.

James lifted her face with his finger and looked her in the eyes. "I love you, Lily. Earlier, I thought you loved someone else, but I was wrong to assume. I love you, and I always will."

Lily gasped involuntarily and searched his eyes for the truth, but she already knew that he was telling her the truth.

"Y-you do?" she asked shakily.

"Yes. Always and forever," he responded calmly.

Lily's face broke out in a huge smile as she asked curiously, "Who did you think I loved that didn't love me back?"

James scratched his neck and looked away. "Sirius."

Lily put her left hand on his face and turned it back towards her. "I don't love Sirius, I love a certain Mister James Potter."

James smiled at her and kissed her gently on the lips. He pulled away after a second, but Lily had other ideas. She wrapped her hands around his neck and pulled him back in for a second kiss. It was worth all the heartbreak and pain that both of them had gone through these last few months.

Lily pulled away for need of oxygen more than anything else.

"I love you, James, and you were right about our deal."

James smirked and said, "I'm always right about everything."

"Really?" Lily inquired. "Well then, I wonder if this always right Mister James could tell me what I'm doing Saturday."

James raised his eyebrows. "Well, I thought that was obvious. You are going on a date with Mister James."

Lily giggled softly. "Okay, but only if Mister James gives me another kiss."

James leaned in and brushed his lips against hers again.

"It's a deal."

* * *

Finito. Thanks to all the reviewers!

Sorry if the fluff is sickening, but I couldn't leave it out. :)

Please review!


End file.
